United States of America
in combat.]]The United States of America is a federal constitutional republic located in central North America. Currently the most powerful nation in the world, the USA is one of a handful of nations that remain out of immediate threat from the BETA advance. Nevertheless, their technology remains one of the most advanced, and their military is reputed to be one of the, if not the strongest fighting force in the world, with their resources and fighting personnel spread out across several battlefronts around the world. History With the end of World War II, attention in the USA quickly shifted from the Axis Powers to a new threat; their former ally, Soviet Russia. With the Cold War quickly escalating, the USA quickly gathered other nations as allies, and within short order jointly spearheaded a space race with the European nations. Aiming to become the most technologically advanced nation on the planet, the USA pioneered many technologies in this time that would later become standard on both the battlefield and in logistic purposes, and the first unmanned spaceflight to Mars in 1958 was done by a US spacecraft, the Viking I. Throughout the years, they would also be involved in local conflicts in Korea, Taiwan, and Vietnam.Integral Works, pg. 230, 米国軍. Following the initial excitement and the horror that soon followed when the unknown organisms found by the Viking I turned out to be the BETA, the USA quickly focused their research on developing weapons and systems that would even the playing ground for United Nations troops stationed in space. The Feedback Protector, NCAF, and other space-use military weapons were all developed by the USA. Despite the quick response, the lunar forces were unable to prevent the BETA from overrunning most of their facilities. With the threat of the BETA landing on Earth becoming a possible reality, the USA re-purposed their research in the NCAF into developing an Earthbound variant, the NCSF. This marked an important milestone, with the NCSF eventually becoming the F-4 Phantom, and the base from which subsequent TSF development began. While the USA remained on the cutting-edge of TSF development and created many of the weapon systems that would later become standard on all TSFs, the nation as a whole had been spared the crippling attrition warfare that other nations had to face against the BETA. US command decision to bombard the second BETA Hive landing at Athabasca, Canada, spared the North American continent from suffering the same fate as Europe and Asia, allowing them to retain a strong industrial and technological base from which to strengthen their forces. Despite the USA's massive contributions to the war, the policies set by the government are sometimes reluctantly accepted by other nations, especially those on the frontlines. Political maneuvering and prioritizing of self-interest at the cost of others have earned the USA no small amount of ire from other nations, and the US Armed Forces are sometimes liable to use force as a deal-breaker when they require things to go their way, further souring relationships with other nations. Preparations were also made in the event of the BETA landing on US soil. Should more than a predetermined amount of BETA manage to get through Alaska's defense line via crossing the Bering Sea in the event of the Soviets' defeat on the Eurasian front, a series of hydrogen bombs would be set off to separate most of Alaska from mainland America, allowing US forces to regroup around this new defense line. The status of this plan after the US leased half of Alaska to the Soviets remains unknown, due to the Soviet presence essentially acting as a shield against the BETA. With the development of the G-Bomb, part of the US government decided against cooperating with the Alternative Plans of the United Nations, and in 1998 started to push for Hive capture operations centering around G-Bomb usage. Skeptics of the plan remained strong until G-Bomb deployment in Operation Lucifer, where the power of two such weapons allowed friendly forces to take the Yokohama Hive with relative ease. As of 2001, the USA remains the strongest force on the planet, spearheading the development of stronger weapons, vehicles, and TSFs; some have called the United States the "Armory of the World". US troops stationed on the frontlines continue to fight alongside local forces even as the US military leadership explores radical strategies aimed at bringing the BETA threat to heel, and at the same time leaving them a world situation with the US at the top. Alternative In Alternative, factions in the US supporting Alternative V began to push for the acceptance of their plan, even as Alternative IV was still in progress (though the existence of factions which supported Alternative IV were confirmed as well). CIA elements were known to have a hand in events like the 12/5 Incident, and the pro-Alternative V faction gained a significant amount of political clout before the success of Alternative IV, during Operation 21st, severely undermined their efforts. During Operation Cherry Blossom, US Space Command contributed a significant number of forces to the raid on the Kashgar Hive, taking heavy losses in the attempt. Elements of the Unites States Armed forces later took part in Operation Sledgehammer, providing most of the forces in the operation and artillery cover for all forces present. Unlimited/The Day After With the success of the Alternative V faction, the US put forth its plan to assault all Hives with their remaining store of G-Bombs. However, the mass-usage of G-munitions sets off a catastrophic effect, sinking most if not all of the Eurasian, Asian, and African continents, and connecting South America with the continent of Oceania with vast, uninhabitable salt plains. US troops stationed overseas have suffered moderate losses in the hasty evacuation and the state of North America is that of a wasteland with oases few and far between. Much of Alaska was sunk, bringing into question the status of the remains of the Soviet Union and the valuable UN base at Yukon. An unknown amount of UN forces already present or evacuated to the US were incorporated into the nation's armed forces following the loss of Eurasia and Africa. The US Space Force remained isolated in orbit with the rest of the world's aerospace forces, their ships and equipment malfunctioning in the aftermath of Operation Babylon. Hawaii and parts of Seattle were ceded to the exiled government of Japan for their people to inhabit, with their capital locating itself on the far flung islands. The fallen superpower is faced with the cold truth that many of the surviving nations are eager to bring the US to its knees for the part it played in Alternative V. Despite the USA having provided aid to the refugees from Europe to the point of overextending their resources, the French, driven by hatred, seek the subjugation of the United States for what they perceive as a crime against humanity. The BETA, despite having their hives swept under the ocean with the megatsunami, are making resurgences on American soil with the most recent attack being offshore Seattle. Following the fall of the John F Kennedy ''Carrier in the salt plains, the BETA established their first hive on land since The Event. Despite a solid defense and the willingness to defend their homeland, the enemies of the United States remain undeterred, with US/Japan and French/Canadian troops clashing on the US/Canada border near Seattle on the 24th of December, 2005. Organization The civilian government of the United States is a constitutional republic and a representative democracy, formed out of a federation of fifty states. The President of the United States is the highest civilian position in the country; in times of war he is advised by the Joint Chief of Staff of the US Armed Forces, who is usually the most senior military personnel appointed to that position. Policies towards foreigners and refugees remain controversial. Despite providing substantial aid to foreign refugees from Europe and elsewhere, uncontrollable events such as corruption in the nations hosting said refugee camps and the US' pragmatic view of post-BETA national policies paint a less-than-friendly light over the United States. While the US Armed Forces does accept foreign troops in the armed forces, they are usually drawn from the refugee camps with promises of citizenship. Central Intelligence Agency Also known as the CIA, it is a civilian-based independent executive intelligence agency within the US Federal government. Their involvement in the war against the BETA, especially the Alternative Plans, is suspected to be near-total, and their influence is far-reaching enough to affect even military units in the US Armed Forces. Department of Defense The jurisdiction of the US Armed Forces falls under this organization, and are further split into the Department of the Army, Department of the Navy and the Department of the Air Force. In addition, there is a Unified Combat Command, a department whereby troops of different branches fight together for the purpose of combined arms operations, under a single commanding body. Unlike the conventional Army/Navy/Air Force/Space Force, the UCC is split according to their region(s) of operation and purpose. Armed Forces The US Armed Forces can be split into six main branches: the Army, Air Force, Navy, Coast Guard, Marine Corps, and the Space Corps, which was formed in 1946, shortly after the end of World War II. The Coast Guard was initially under the Department of Transportation, but following the war against the BETA, has been placed under the jurisdiction of the Department of the Navy. This placing, as of 2001, is still in effect.Integral Works, pg. 230, アメリカ軍組機図. Actual overall command of the US Armed Forces' various units operating around the world are placed under the Unified Combatant Command, which is further broken up into various commands, each in charge of a specific region of the world. As befitting their multi-branch nature with regards to their force organization, the UCC answers to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, comprised of the Military Service Chiefs of each US Armed Forces branch, and a leading body of personnel, who in turn answer to the Department of Defense. The following Commands of the UCC are the:Integral Works, pg. 230, 米国統合軍の担当地域 *Northern Command - In charge of North America, which covers all US mainland territory, Canada, and Mexico. *European Command - In charge of the European region. *Central Command - In charge of the Middle Eastern and Central Asian regions. *Pacific Command - In charge of the Pacific and Far East regions. *Strategic Command - In charge of all nuclear and G-Bomb weaponry and strategies, space fleet(s), man-made satellites, and the SDI (Strategic Defense Initiative), which is focused on aspects of extraterrestrial defense. *Transportation Command - Responsible for strategic transportation of necessary personnel and material to all US Forces around the globe. *Joint Forces Command - Responsible for the training, research, and development towards improving joint-force operations. *Special Operations Command - In charge of the training and deployment of special forces teams, with their main mission being deterrence against terrorist activities both within and outside the US Armed Forces. 'United States Army' The primary military branch of the United States Armed Forces, the US Army, with a TSF count amounting to 70% of all units in the US Armed Forces,Integral Works, pg. 230, 陸軍. is a top-of-the-line military force with well-trained soldiers, equipped with the latest the nation has to offer, and the largest of all the military branches in the US, and in the world. US Army units are static, and are often garrisoned in frontline bases to not only provide backup for local forces, but also to keep an eye out for foreign dissidents that are threatening to sabotage US interests. *108th Tactical Armored BattalionIntegral Works, pg. 189 :: A US Army unit present during the 12/5 Incident. They fought alongside Imperial Japanese Armed Forces Unit JE605 against insurgent forces around the southern areas of Atami and the adjacent Yamabushi Pass. *117th Tactical Armored Battalion *132nd Tactical Armored BattalionIntegral Works, pg. 191 :: A US Army unit present during the 12/5 Incident. They fought alongside forces from Yokohama Base and Royal Guard units near Kyoto. Edwards Air Force Base, Nevada Despite being an Air Force Base, Edwards hosted US Army test pilots during the F-22A EMD Phase 2 Raptor flight trials. * 414th "Ghosts" Platoon Nellis Army Base, Nevada *65th Combat Training Battalion ::The premier OPFOR Aggressor unit in the United States Armed Forces. Equipped with F-15E Strike Eagles, the squadron was often referred to as "Flankers" because their paint scheme resembled the Russian Su-27. Langley Army Base, Virginia Fairbanks Base, Alaska Anderson Base, Territory of Guam *[[66th Tactical Armored Battalion|66th Tactical Armored Battalion ''Hunter]] *174th Tactical Armored Battalion 'United States Air Force' While many nations have given up or absorbed their air forces into other branches of the military, the US retains an air force out of a need for a centralized control structure for their various air transport groups and bomber squadrons. With over 200 strategic bomber craft under its command, the USAF wields considerable power,Integral Works, pg. 230, 空軍. and it helps that the USA is far removed from the main battlefield half a planet away, making the threat from Laser-class BETA much less prominent. Currently, a significant number of their bomber aircraft are focused on monitoring the political instability present in South America with strategic patrol flights. Edwards Air Force Base, California Grand Forks Air Force Base, North Dakota 'United States Navy' As the naval branch of the US Armed Forces, the Navy is the military branch with the largest coverage around the globe, using their wide range to encompass the entirety of the European and Asian continents. Despite a smaller budget, the USN has managed to maintain state-of-the-art warships and systems.Integral Works, pg. 230, 海軍・海兵隊. The US Navy has the capability to support ground troops for as long as is required of them during an operation, with their firepower and TSF squadrons keeping up a constant barrage of support fire and precision strikes for allies fighting at the front. The Navy shares a close relationship with the US Coast Guard, which is in charge of local naval defense around the US, and the US Marine Corps, the Navy's definitive partner in sea-to-land combat operations. Apra Naval Base, Territory of Guam 7th Fleet *Task Force 70 TSF Carrier Theodore Roosevelt *103rd Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron [[VF-103 Jolly Rogers|(VF-103) Jolly Rogers '']] "Yankee Station", Gulf of Tonkin *TSF Carrier ''George Washington '' Sea of Japan Carrier Strike Group 2 *TSF Carrier ''Nimitz *TSF Carrier John F. Kennedy *133rd Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron [[VF-133 Raging Busters|(VF-133) Raging Busters]] British Mainland Waters 2nd Fleet *''Montana''-class battleship x1 *''Nimitz''-class TSF carrier x 2 *''Enterprise''-class TSF carrier x 1 Mediterranean 6th Fleet *''Montana''-class battleship x1 *''Nimitz''-class TSF carrier x 2 *''Enterprise''-class TSF carrier x 1 'United States Marine Corps' A military branch under the Department of the Navy, the Marine Corps are the United States' main overseas expeditionary military branch, and are well-noted for their tenacity and first-strike capabilities in combat. To that end, they work closely with the US Navy in nearly all operations. The USMC also continues to field elements of Marine Force Recon as originally intended, albeit deploying in TSFs, to survey the battlespace before larger combat units arrive. The Marine Corps' role of being the vanguard in sea-to-land assaults has remained unchanged since their formation, and in the war against the BETA where failure means death, their willingness to repeatedly step onto the frontlines alongside foreign forces have earned them the respect of many. British Mainland Waters Second Marine Expeditionary Force, 2nd Marine TSF Wing, 26th Marine Tactical Armored Group *218th Marine Tactical Surface Attacker Squadron [[VMA-218 Landing Stingers|(VMA-218) Landing Stingers]] *536th Marine Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron [[VMF-536 Bloody Nightmare|(VMF-536) Bloody Nightmare]] "Yankee Station", Gulf of Tonkin Third Marine Expeditionary Force, 1st Marine TSF Wing, 12th Marine Tactical Armored Group *318th Marine Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron (VMF-318) Black Knives 'United States Space Corps' Formed in 1946 after the end of World War II, the USSC's sole purpose is to represent US power in the endless frontier of space. Working closely with the UN Aerospace Force, its primary goals in modern times are orbital reconnaissance, bombardment, and the insertion and support of Orbital Divers. With intercontinental ballistic launch capabilities, a fleet of 160 spacecraft, and four divisions of TSFs from the US Army permanently assigned as Orbital Divers, the USSC is second only to the US Army in terms of budget and manpower.Integral Works, pg. 230, 宇宙総軍. United States Special Operations Forces It is unknown if the US Special Operations Forces (SOF) still include Navy SEAL, Army Ranger, Green Beret or MARSOC (Marine Special Operations Command) elements; however, the US Army's Delta Force was seen in Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. It is currently unknown if these special forces use TSFs or TSAs. Delta Force operators were seen fighting alongside their Soviet Counter parts during the Yukon Base Incident against the RLF. Trivia *''AMERICA ''- memetic fan reaction to the USA's actions. *The real-world Coast Guard remained under the Department of Transportation formed in 1967, until the September 11 attacks, when they were shifted to the Department of Homeland Security. *The real-world Joint Force Command was disestablished on 31 August 2011. *The U.S Army Coat of Arms is an entirely fictional variant that uses the original Motto of the United States of America E pluribus unum (Out of many, one), changed in 1956 to "In God We Trust". It does, however, take many of its visual motifs from the Great Seal of the United States , which still shares the same latin phrase. References Category:Organizations Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:TSFIA